Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 12
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 12 is the twelve issue in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies comic series published by IDW Comics. Synopsis Princess Cadence meddles in Spyro castle life and ends up ruining it in the process. Plot Princess Cadence coming home from a hard day's work and falling asleep on the couch next to Shining Armor, who is busy watching television. Spyro comes home shortly after and tries to share stories about his day at castle to his parents, but neither of them pay attention. Feeling neglected, Spyro storms off to his room and accidentally wakes up his mother in the process. Princess Cadence apologizes to Spyro for not paying him much attention and promises that she will spend more time with him the next day. At castle the next morning, Spyro and Eruptor run into Scootaloo in the hallway. Spyro asks her if she would like to come and see his new cartwheel trick after castle, but she explains that she wants to attend cheerleader try-outs instead. After Spyro embarrasses himself in front of her, he opens his locker and finds his mother cramped inside. Princess Cadence explains to her sons that she followed them to castle to give them more attention all week, a plan which they find humiliating. They soon encounter Snap Shot and her gang of bullies in the hallway, who make fun of Spike and call him a baby. Disapproving of this, Princess Cadence tells her son to respond to Snap Shot's teasing by claiming that she only bullies people because of her own insecurities and shortcomings. This turns out to be correct as Snap Shot runs away in embarrassment soon after, leaving Spyro unscathed. Dino-Rang admits that standing up to Snap Shot was pretty cool, but reminds him that his mother will not always be there to protect him. In response to this, Princess Cadence takes Spyro by the hand and reassures him that she will be there for him until for as long as she needs to, which her son does not approve of in the least and runs away from her, accidentally running into Grampa Gruff in the process. Grampa Gruff ends up having his hair burn multiple times and eventually grows back due to the collision, and gives Spyro eight hours of detention with Princess Cadence's "help." The next day, Princess Cadence continues to embarrass her son, going so far to "help" as to bathe him in the shower room and burp him like an infant during lunch. During lunch, Princess Cadence spots Scootaloo and tries to help Spyro flirt with her by saying that he loves her and wants to take her out on a date, flattering Scootaloo. Spyro, not willing to admit his feelings, slips up in a moment of panic and tells Scootaloo that he never liked her and never will. The heartbroken Scootaloo leaves in tears upon hearing this and Princess Cadence gives Spyro one last tip and pushes him over the edge. Enraged, Spyro tells his mother to go home and that enough is enough—her constant meddling doing more harm than good. Princess Cadence thinks that Eruptor has had a good day due to his smiling, but he says his face is just stuck that way now. On the way to her car, MorBot gets an urgent phone call from Princess Cadence, who explains that he made a bad decision, and rushes back in the building to help him. Initially denying his mother knowledge of what he did, he eventually tells her his plan to try out for the cheerleading squad and win back Scootaloo by beating her at her own game. Though unsure what she can do to help, Princess Cadence then explains to Spyro that he needs her emotional support, so they go to the try-outs. At the try-outs, Scootaloo performs in front of Grampa Gruff and Jet Vac, but they are both unimpressed by her performance. She explains to them that she has been having emotional troubles lately, but they stand by their decision and explain that someone would have to be pretty terrible in order for her to make the team. Abruptly, Princess Cadence bursts through the door and after an admittedly awful performance which scores a 'zero' by both judges, Scootaloo is given a spot on the cheerleading team. Failing his plan at winning over Scootaloo, Princess Cadence is held in his mother's arms while he cries about life being unfair. However, Scootaloo is ecstatic and excitedly thanks Princess Cadence for giving her a chance to be on the team. She assumes that this must mean that he truly does like her and he tearfully agrees. Princess Cadence is then carried by Spyro to the hall, where Eruptor is massaging his cheeks. He starts smiling as soon as Spyro shows up. Then Scootaloo, Spyro and Princess Cadence walk away with Spyro and Scootaloo telling Princess Cadence that he will be her "Gummypuss" even when he is eighty. After they both leave, Eruptor's face explodes due to all the excessive smiling he did over the course of the day. Characters Main Characters *Spyro *Princess Cadence Supporting Characters *Eruptor *Scootaloo Minor Characters *Stealth Elf *Jet Vac *Pop Fizz *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Thorax *General Seaspray *Flurry Heart *Ember *Prince Rutherford *Grampa Gruff *Arkeyan War Machines *Skylanders Trivia *This issue premiered in France before it aired in the United States. *Whenever Spyro's skirt would fall off or be lifted, he was wearing what appeared to be a red thong. Goofs/Errors *When Spyro moves his head to get Shining Armor's attention, Shining Armor's head moved as if he was looking at Gumball. *In one scene, Princess Cadence's skirt is colored white. *Spyro lost his whiskers at one side when he screamed at his parents. *When Princess Cadence is trying to feed Spyro, her bottom is a lot larger than normal. *When Spyro attempts a cartwheel for the first time, his tail and butt are visible on his pants, instead of his white button. The next scene also shows this. *When Spyro runs upstairs, a door is heard slamming, but when Nicole follows him, it is completely ajar. *After Spyro falls on his back, he gets back up but the only shoe on his foot had swapped places. After Grampa Gruff and Jet Vac exchange confusion, the mistake seems to have corrected itself. *Despite losing a shoe during his cheerleader routine, it can be seen on Princess Cadence's foot when he does a split. *Princess Cadence's mouth is closed while he hyperventilates after being picked up by Spyro after failing the cheerleading audition.